


daughters will love like you do

by agentmmayy



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Kid Fic, listen there's so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 19:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18212333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: “Oh, oh-” Hunter gasped. Both he and Bobbi held their breath and watched their baby yawn. “That nose scrunch is all you.”Bobbi frowned. “I don’t do that.”“You’re doing it right now.”She quickly relaxed her facial muscles and insisted, “Am not.”“Are too.”





	daughters will love like you do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LibbyWeasley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/gifts).



> written for Libby for the Most Wanted Fic Exchange and her prompt "baby bird starts taking after her mother"! this is set loosely in a canon where bobbi and hunter come back to SHIELD but mainly raise their daughter. hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> and a big thank you to the amazing lazyfish for beta-ing

The hospital room was quiet, a complete one-eighty from the chaos filling it not even an hour earlier. The last of the team to meet the newborn and congratulate the new parents just left, leaving Bobbi and Hunter alone with their baby for the first time that day.  ****  
** **

With a heavy sigh, Hunter sat on the edge of the bed. “I’m exhausted.” ****  
** **

Bobbi scoffed, glancing over at him incredulously. “ _ You’re _ exhausted?  _ I’m  _ the one who just pushed another human being out of them.” ****  
** **

“And you did an amazing job.” Hunter has seen Bobbi do many incredible things but giving birth certainly tops the list now. Even though she just went through several hours of agony, his wife is glowing underneath her fatigue. His eyes drift to the hospital blanket bundled in her arms wrapped around their sleeping baby.  ****  
** **

“She’s perfect.” Hunter leaned closer, gently taking one of the baby’s feet between his fingers in awe. “Look how tiny her toes are.” ****  
** **

Bobbi watched those toes during sonograms, felt them kicking her kidneys, and even seen the outlines against the stretched skin of her belly. But now that she was able to hold them everything seemed more surreal.  “I can’t believe it.” ****  
** **

“Me either,” Hunter admitted, still playing with the baby’s foot. “I feel like if I blink, she’ll be back in your tummy and we’ll be waiting again.” ****  
** **

“She’s finally here.” Bobbi’s voice was a mere whisper as if she couldn’t quite believe it. ****  
** **

He nodded. “Yeah. Best day of my life, second to marrying you of course.” ****  
** **

“Which time?” ****  
** **

“All of them.” ****  
** **

It was indeed a close second. For Bobbi, the hours of labor blended into one big painful blur before coming to a screeching halt when one of the nurses announced the baby was crowning. After that everything was in high definition, especially Hunter’s reaction to their baby being born. “You cried.” ****  
** **

“Of course I cried. That’s our daughter.” Hunter’s voice cracked on ‘daughter,’ and he cursed under his breath, wiping at his eyes.  ****  
** **

“Come here.” ****  
** **

Hunter helped Bobbi scoot over in the bed before joining his two girls. It was a tight fit, but Bobbi was all too glad to snuggle close to Hunter. Strangers had been touching her all day, so his familiar presence was relaxing.  ****  
** **

They stared down at their daughter, completely enraptured by her. She was still a little pink from either exiting the womb or from hugs and kisses, Bobbi wasn’t sure, but she was sure that she could spend the rest of her life breathing in her fresh baby smell and holding her close. So far, Mackenzie hadn’t done much other than scream at the top of her lungs, eat, and sleep. That was perfectly okay though because even though her ears were still ringing, Bobbi still felt herself falling deeper for the tiny human with each passing second. ****  
** **

“Oh, oh-” Hunter gasped. Both he and Bobbi held their breath and watched their baby yawn. “That nose scrunch is all you.” ****  
** **

Bobbi frowned. “I don’t do that.” ****  
** **

“You’re doing it right now." ****  
** **

She quickly relaxed her facial muscles and insisted, “Am not.” ****  
** **

“Are too.” ****  
** **

Bobbi sighed, turning her face, so her nose pressed against Hunter’s neck. “I don’t have enough energy to banter with you right now.” ****  
** **

“Fine.” He kissed the crown of her hair. “I’ll let you win this one. After all, you just gave me this little peanut.” ****  
** **

Curled in her arms, Mackenzie looked impossibly tiny. “She is small, isn’t she?” ****  
** **

“If she’s anything else like you she’ll have your height and grow up to be taller than me.” ****  
** **

“I don’t want to think about her growing up yet,” Bobbi whispered, brushing her fingertips over the soft, barely-there wisps of hair on the baby’s head. “I want her to stay this little forever.” ****  
** **

Hunter sighed. He used the arm he had around Bobbi’s shoulders to bring her closer to him. “You know that can’t happen, love.” ****  
** **

“I know.” Against Bobbi, Mackenzie began to stir with a thin, high whine, stiffly moving her limbs in displeasure. “What is it, baby?” ****  
** **

The baby only huffed and mewled but quieted when she was shifted. Bobbi placed Mackenzie higher up on her chest and instantly, the newborn quieted. Her tiny cheek was pillowed on Bobbi’s chest, right above the heartbeat she listened to while in the womb. At the new angle, Mackenzie was now staring directly at Hunter with murky blue eyes. She sighed, one hand flexing against Bobbi’s bare skin. When Hunter reached his hand forward, a tiny hand grabbed Hunter’s finger, and he leaned forward to kiss it. ****  
** **

“There we go,” Bobbi said, smiling down at the baby who was already sleeping again. “You just wanted to see your daddy, huh?” ****  
** **

“An hour and a half old and she’s already got us wrapped around her finger.” ****  
** **

Bobbi scoffed. She ran the back of a finger down Mackenzie’s unrealistically soft cheek. “She’s had us there since we found out about her.” ****  
** **

“You’re right on that.” Hunter tilted Bobbi’s chin to him and kissed her. “I love you.” ****  
** **

“I love you too.” ****  
** **

Leaning down, Hunter softly pecked Mackenzie’s lips. “And I love you.”

 

* * *

 

****

“She looks  _ exactly  _ like you when you were this age.” ****  
** **

Bobbi turned around from where she was kneeling on the living room floor, in the midst of assembling a baby bouncer and faced her husband who was sitting on the couch. He was supposed to be reading the manual but instead was cuddling their six-month-old. “You’ve seen three of my baby pictures, Lance.” ****  
** **

“That you know of,” he said. “I may have seen more.” ****  
** **

“Have you now?” ****  
** **

“I don’t know, have I?” ****  
** **

Setting down the part in her hand, Bobbi stood and walked toward the couch. She sat next to Hunter, resting her cheek on his shoulder and snuggled further into his side as he draped an arm across her shoulders.  ****  
** **

Mackenzie, propped up against Hunter’s knees aided by the opened footrest, squealed when she saw her mother. She waved her little chubby arms in excitement, giving both her parents a gummy grin. ****  
** **

Bobbi felt herself smiling back. Leaning forward, she caught one of Mackenzie’s little hands and kissed the back of it. “Hi, baby.” ****  
** **

The baby shrieked, waving their connected hands. She began laughing as Hunter tickled her round belly. ****  
** **

Bobbi studied their daughter for a few more seconds before murmuring. “She does look a lot like me.” That was definitely her nose and cupid’s bow. Extending a finger, Bobbi traced over Mackenzie’s features with the lightest touch. The baby cooed inquisitively before sneezing as Bobbi booped her nose. With a laugh, Bobbi pushed a few stray hairs away from her daughter’s face. “These ears are all yours though.” ****  
** **

“And that’s exactly what you wanted to inherit from me, isn’t it?” Hunter asked Mackenzie who gurgled. “Not my gorgeous brown eyes or my intellect, then?” ****  
** **

“She still has time for her eyes to change,” Bobbi said as she leaned back into Hunter’s side. “They could be-” She mimicked Hunter’s deeper voice and accent. “Gorgeous brown.” ****  
** **

“That was terrible.” ****  
** **

“ _ You’re _ terrible.” ****  
** **

Hunter gasped which made Mackenzie startle. “Did you hear that?” The baby’s eyes widened at his tone. “Mummy called me terrible. Yes, she did.” ****  
** **

Bobbi rolled her eyes but instead smiled when Hunter brought the baby closer, lifting Mackenzie up before them. She kissed a soft cheek and was rewarded with a squeal that made a chuckle slip from her lips.  ****  
** **

“You’ve got both our dimples,” Bobbi cooed, kissing a dimple that appeared when the baby laughed. “Ugh, you’re so cute.” ****  
** **

“We made the cutest baby.” ****  
** **

“We did.”

 

* * *

 

****

“Our child,” Hunter began as he walked into the living room. “Is developing an American accent.” ****  
** **

Bobbi glanced up from where she was folding laundry on the couch. The tall pile of impossibly small shirts teetered dangerously when she placed another on top. “Okay?” ****  
** **

“A few minutes ago she asked me for some  _ water _ ,” Hunter told her but pronounced ‘water’ with a nasally American accent. “Not water.” ****  
** **

Bobbi looked nonplussed. “And?” ****  
** **

“And she’s supposed to have a perfect little accent like mine,” he whined, plopping down onto the couch with a huff. Another pile of clothing threatened to tip, but Bobbi stabilized it and glared. “Not an American one.” ****  
** **

“You poor thing.” ****  
** **

“I can’t be outnumbered in my own home, Barbara!” ****  
** **

“We are not having any more kids,” Bobbi said as she tossed him an unfolded pair of pajamas. “Besides you’re already outnumbered being the only male in this house, you should be used to it by now.” ****  
** **

His answering grumble was drowned out by a shrill, “Mommy!” ****  
** **

Mackenzie barreled into the living room as fast as a two-year-old could. She made a beeline for her parents, but Hunter caught her just in time before she could disrupt any of the piles of clothing surrounding them. The toddler shrieked as he blew raspberries on her cheeks. ****  
** **

“No,” Hunter said. “Mummy. Muh-mee.” ****  
** **

“Mommy!” ****  
** **

“ _ Mummy _ .” ****  
** **

“Lance,” Bobbi sighed. “Leave her alone. She can call me either or.” She picked Mackenzie up from where the toddler was trying to climb the couch up to her and twirled a blonde curl around one finger. “Daddy’s silly, isn’t he?” ****  
** **

With a giggle, Mackenzie slid two fingers in her mouth. “Uh huh.” ****  
** **

“Me, silly?” Hunter asked. “What makes you say that? Is it because I’m-” Suddenly he lunged forward and grabbed Mackenzie, beginning to tickle the toddler’s sides. “Tickling you?!” ****  
** **

The shriek that left Mackenzie was loud and shrill enough to have Bobbi wonder if the glass door would survive. It continued as Hunter tickled her. Mackenzie thrashed in his grip, trying to squirm away. “Daddy! No!” ****  
** **

Hunter stopped the tickling if only to save his eardrums. He set Mackenzie down who fell onto her backside, still giggling. “No?” ****  
** **

“No!” ****  
** **

He turned to Bobbi. “Argues with me just like you do too.” ****  
** **

Bobbi rolled her eyes and grabbed the still unfolded pajamas from him. “She gets that from you too, you know.” ****  
** **

“She does not - fine. Point made.” ****  
** **

Mackenzie pulled herself up from the carpet and reached for the couch. “I help?” ****  
** **

Before either of them could do anything, Mackenzie grabbed the bottom layer of the tallest pile of clothing and pulled. The tower tumbled down, sending clothes off the couch and demolishing all of Bobbi’s hard work. After a second of initial shock, Mackenzie pulled a shirt from covering her head. That sent Hunter laughing which caused Mackenzie to laugh and soon Bobbi followed in suit. 

 

* * *

 

****

The hot summer night felt like a blanket of humidity across Hunter’s shoulders as he stepped out onto the back porch. The sky was just slipping into a deep black hue as night took over the long evening, but the backyard remained lit up by the porch light and fireflies bumbling through the air. Hunter made sure to watch his step as he walked through the yard, avoiding the various toys and jars that lay discarded.  ****  
** **

One kid knew how to make a mess but four? It would be years before he would find all of the water balloon pieces buried in the grass. But four kids knew how to tire themselves out without any grown-up intervention. The only kid still in the yard was his own, sitting on the blanket spread out in the middle of the yard, but fast asleep and slumped against the cooler beside her.  ****  
** **

As he reached Mackenzie, Hunter bent down, gently smoothing back her undone braids. She stirred with a yawn and blinked bleary eyes up at him. ****  
** **

“Let’s call it a night, peanut.” ****  
** **

“But daddy,” Mackenzie whined in her half-asleep state. “The flies.” ****  
** **

“They’ll still be here tomorrow,” he assured her. “Come on. Mummy already has your cousins in bed. Time for you to join them.” ****  
** **

When Mackenzie offered no more protests, Hunter picked her up, duly noting the empty jar that fell back onto the blanket with a muffled  _ thunk _ . Mackenzie settled against him with a soft sigh, already slipping back into sleep. She stirred when Hunter bent down again to grab the cooler. ****  
** **

“Daddy?” ****  
** **

“Yeah, peanut?” ****  
** **

“Sleepy.” ****  
** **

Hunter laughed and turned his head to kiss Mackenzie’s temple. “I know. It was a big day for you, wasn’t it?” ****  
** **

There was a sluggish nod against his neck. “Uh huh.” ****  
** **

Bobbi was waiting at the glass door when Hunter approached and took the half-asleep child from him. “Hey, baby. Ready to get in bed?” ****  
** **

Mackenzie’s reply was reduced to an indecipherable murmur from the state of her exhaustion, but Bobbi continued to talk to their daughter as she walked to her bedroom. Hunter made his way to the kitchen and just finished rinsing out the sticky from melted popsicles cooler when Bobbi walked back in.  ****  
** **

“Everyone good?” ****  
** **

“Yeah,” she said, coming to stand behind him at the kitchen island. “They’re all sacked. I nearly thought we were going to have to sleep outside with Kenz.” ****  
** **

“She’s just like you.” Hunter turned around, sliding his arms around Bobbi’s waist. In turn, hers draped over his shoulders, hands joining at the nape of his neck where her fingers played with soft strands of hair. “Endless fascination with fireflies.” ****  
** **

Bobbi’s eyes became softer in the low kitchen lighting as she played through the memory in her mind. “I remember the first time I saw some.” ****  
** **

“We were passing through Tennessee,” Hunter narrated as he leaned forward, lips pressing to the corner of Bobbi’s mouth. “You wanted to stop and snag a picture of the sunset.” ****  
** **

“And then bugs started glowing.” ****  
** **

He laughed. “Yeah. You almost dropped your camera.” ****  
** **

Bobbi hummed as Hunter’s lips trailed to her neck. “We danced in the middle of that field.” ****  
** **

Stepping back from their embrace, Hunter bowed with an exaggerated sweep of his arm. “M’lady.” ****  
** **

Laughing, Bobbi tugged him back to her, settling in his arms once more. “I’m way too tired to dance tonight,” she said. “I thought  _ one  _ four year old was exhausting. No one told me what having two in the house plus two older kids would be like.” ****  
** **

“Come on,” Hunter coaxed. “We don’t have to bust out any ballroom moves. Just sway with me.” ****  
** **

With a sigh, she relented. “How can I say no to an argument like that?” Chest to chest, the two began to sway. “Don’t step on my feet this time.” ****  
** **

“I’ll have you know I’ve greatly improved since then. And I was drunk, so that doesn’t count.” ****  
** **

“It doesn’t?” ****  
** **

Bringing his lips back to hers, Hunter murmured, “No.” ****  
** **

Dancing in the kitchen that night with only their mingled breathing and cicadas buzzing, Hunter fell even more in love with Bobbi.  ****  
** **

 

* * *

 

****

The bedroom was dark, lit only by a lamp on the bedside table and the glaring red numbers of an alarm clock. Hunter sat on the edge of the tiny bed, his nightly routine of checking the closet and under the bed completed.  ****  
** **

“Daddy?” Mackenzie asked. “Can you read me a story?” ****  
** **

“I’m afraid it’s bedtime little bird. Time for peanuts like you to go back in the ground until the sun comes up.” Hunter pulled the blanket up until it covered Mackenzie’s head. Giggling, the child yanked it down and yawned. ****  
** **

“Just one, please?” ****  
** **

“Alright,” he said. “You’ve twisted my arm. Which story would you like, peanut?” ****  
** **

“Um.” Mackenzie yawned again, rubbing her eyes. “Clifford?” ****  
** **

“Again?” Hunter asked, but got up from the bed to grab the book from the bookshelf. “He is your favorite, isn’t he?” ****  
** **

Reaching over to the array of stuffed animals on her bed, Mackenzie nodded and picked out the Clifford one. She snuggled it, fighting to keep her eyes open. “Mhm.” ****  
** **

“Are you sure I should be the one reading?” Hunter teased. “I seem to recall a certain someone learning how to read at the first-grade level this week.” ****  
** **

Mackenzie only whined, too tired to put up with his teasing. “Daddy.” ****  
** **

“Alright.” Opening the book, Hunter began to read. “I’m Emily Elizabeth, and I have a dog. My dog is a big red dog.” ****  
** **

Before he reached the fifth page, Mackenzie was fast asleep. Quietly, Hunter closed the book and replaced it on the bookshelf before walking back over to the little bed. He bent down, kissing Mackenzie’s forehead who didn’t stir. “Night, peanut.” ****  
** **

With one last check to the nightlight by the door, Hunter left, quietly shutting the door behind him. As he walked into his own bedroom, Bobbi was sitting in bed, her back against the headboard. She glanced up from her tablet as he entered. “She asleep?” ****  
** **

“Out like a light,” he confirmed, stripping off his sweatpants before joining Bobbi in bed. Immediately, she snuggled against him, and he pulled her close, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. “She wanted me to read her a story, though.” ****  
** **

“Sounds about right.” ****  
** **

“Sounds like someone else I know.” ****  
** **

Bobbi frowned, glancing up at him. “I don’t ask for stories.” ****  
** **

“No, but you always want me to read to you,” Hunter said as he continued to stroke her hair. “How did you describe my voice that one time? Melodious? Or was it soothing, or-” ****  
** **

“Shut up,” Bobbi groused, gently smacking his chest. “I was drugged to high heaven when I said that.” ****  
** **

He grinned. “You still said it.” ****  
** **

“Would you like me to unfold the laundry list of things you’ve said about me when drugged?” ****  
** **

“If I recall correctly, most of those things consisted of compliments.”

“They weren’t as nice to hear in a room full of other people,” Bobbi said. “Now half of SHIELD medical knows about your affinity for my boobs.” ****  
** **

“They’re very nice.” ****  
** **

Bobbi only rolled her eyes and handed Hunter the tablet she had been reading on. Then she settled back against him and waited. ****  
** **

Hunter nudged her. “See?” ****  
** **

Bobbi kept her eyes closed. “I’m only listening to words from my book right now.” ****  
** **

With a laugh, he turned the tablet on and began reading. After a few pages, he realized that Bobbi’s breathing evened out as she fell asleep against him. Hunter smiled, placing the tablet to the side before kissing her cheek.  ****  
** **

 

* * *

****

Hunter huffed in frustration, tossing his phone onto the kitchen table before looking down at the mess before him. The toaster he was trying to reassemble lay in pieces and without Fitz guiding him through the delicate process (i.e., texting back) there was no way the appliance would ever resemble what it once was. Really, it was the last thing Hunter wanted to be doing on a Saturday morning, but he also really wanted to go back to eating toast from a toaster and not from holding it over a burner. With a sigh, he picked the screwdriver back up and continued to cluelessly tinker.  ****  
** **

A few seconds later, footsteps made their way into the kitchen, and there were little hands pressed on his thigh as Mackenzie stood next to him. “Daddy.” ****  
** **

“Yeah, peanut?” Hunter pretended to fix one last screw before turning to his daughter.  ****  
** **

“I want to do fencing.” ****  
** **

“Fencing?” he asked, setting the screwdriver in his hand down in favor of pulling Mackenzie onto his lap. “Why’s that?” ****  
** **

She shrugged. “It looks cool.” ****  
** **

Hunter playfully narrowed his eyes, asking, “You just want a sword, don’t you?” ****  
** **

“Maybe.” Mackenzie giggled. “Can I do it?” ****  
** **

“I don’t see why not-” Over her excited  _ yes! _ Hunter quickly added, “But we have to talk to your mummy about it. You know she used to fence when she was little like you.” ****  
** **

Eyes wide, Mackenzie asked, “Really?” ****  
** **

“Yeah. We might have a few photos around here somewhere.” After being reinstated with SHIELD and no longer on the run from any government, Bobbi and Hunter had slowly begun to rebuild their lives. That included taking personal belongings out of storage, even if Bobbi hid a few of the photographs. “We’d have to ask mummy about those too, though because I have no idea where they are.” ****  
** **

“When will she be back?” Mackenzie asked. “I want to see them!” ****  
** **

“She should be back around -” Before he could finish his sentence, the garage door opened. “- now.” ****  
** **

With that, Mackenzie tore out of the kitchen. Hunter followed, groaning a bit as his knees popped from sitting so long. But, he rounded the corner just in time to watch his wife intercept their eight-year-old all while maintaining a secure grip of her phone balanced between her ear and shoulder.  ****  
** **

“Mummy! Daddy said I could do fencing, but we have to talk to you about it first, and then he said that you did fencing and that there are pictures! Can I see them? Please?” ****  
** **

Bobbi blinked. By now she and Hunter were used to rushed, jam-packed and breathless sentences being uttered to them but it still took a second to process the information thrown.  ****  
** **

“Mummy just came home,” Hunter said. “Give her a minute to settle in, peanut.” ****  
** **

“That’s too long!” ****  
** **

“Why don’t you talk to Uncle Mack?” Bobbi asked, setting Mackenzie down. She handed the child her phone. “Tell him about your science fair project.” ****  
** **

Mackenzie looked like she wanted to argue more, but Mack’s voice stopped her. Instead, she left the room, her bright  _ Hi, Uncle Mack! _ following her out.  ****  
** **

Hunter’s attention was brought back to Bobbi who kicked her shoes off at the door. “How was lunch?” ****  
** **

“Good. It’s nice to talk to Jemma for once without the kids around. How did fixing the toaster go?” ****  
** **

“I think I’m going to have to throw in the towel with this one.” ****  
** **

She gasped theatrically and draped her arms around his neck. “You mean there’s something you can’t fix?” ****  
** **

“Please, Fitz is the one that fixes everything. I just say I did.” ****  
** **

Bobbi smiled, and Hunter was so in love. “I know.” ****  
** **

Leaning forward, he pecked her lips in a brief kiss. “Missed you.” ****  
** **

“Missed you too,” she murmured, pulling him into another kiss. “So.” Bobbi began when they parted. “Fencing?” ****  
** **

“Yeah,” Hunter said. “And I figured that would be a good start for when she inevitably starts asking to use your batons.” ****  
** **

“And you’re confident that’s going to happen?” ****  
** **

He scoffed. “Bob, our kid is almost your carbon copy. Of course, it’s going to happen.” ****  
** **

It does happen three weeks later when Daisy accidentally lets an old story slip. Mackenzie hounds her mother for days until she relents, but baton privileges are quickly revoked when one nails Hunter in the crotch.

 

* * *

****

No sooner did they walk through the gates of the carnival, Mackenzie was eagerly dragging her parents over to the tallest, fastest ride there.  ****  
** **

“Come on! Come on!” ****  
** **

“Slow down there, peanut,” Hunter said, gently pulling on Mackenzie’s hand as he tried to reel her back. “We’ve got all day here.” ****  
** **

“But the lines are going to get long.” Mackenzie protested, turning around to face her parents with an exasperated sigh. Already her braid was beginning to come undone from either the early summer heat or the pure excitement she exuded. “We have to hurry!” ****  
** **

“We’ll be fine,” Bobbi assured her. “It’s only eleven thirty, Kenz. Hardly anyone is here yet.” ****  
** **

“They’ll be coming soon though.” ****  
** **

Bobbi sighed. Once Mackenzie had her mind set on something, there was no going back or deterring her.  _ That  _ she definitely inherited from both of them. She glanced over to the ticket counter a few feet away before digging into her bag and pulling out a few bills. “Why don’t you get our wristbands? Two adult one child.” ****  
** **

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and took the money. “I know, mom.” ****  
** **

“We’ll be right here watching you,” Hunter said. “No funny business.” ****  
** **

“K, dad.” With that, Mackenzie ran over to the ticket counter.  ****  
** **

Hunter watched her before turning to Bobbi. “She’s just like you.” ****  
** **

Bobbi laughed. “You mean with my penchant for fast rides?” ****  
** **

“More like how you made it your personal mission to get me to hurl every time we went to a carnival when we were younger.” ****  
** **

“When we were younger,” Bobbi scoffed. She drew closer to him as people passed, momentarily tucking herself into his side before the heat was too overwhelming. “We’re not that old, Lance.” ****  
** **

“We have a ten-year-old now, love,” he said as he kissed her hair. “We’re not as young as we used to be.” ****  
** **

“Try to remember that the next time you want to bend me over the couch. My back still hurts.” ****  
** **

“Well excuse me for trying to make the best of our one evening out of the month alone.” ****  
** **

“Mom! Dad!” Mackenzie came running up to them and immediately grabbed her parents, exclaiming, “They’re letting people on!” ****  
** **

“Did you get the bands?” ****  
** **

Two paper wristbands were thrust into Bobbi’s hands before Mackenzie was pulling her through the growing crowd. “Yeah, come on!” ****  
** **

When they reached the line to the ride, Hunter swallowed, glancing up at the machinery. “I’ll wait for you two down here.” ****  
** **

Bobbi turned from where she was fastening Mackenzie’s band on her wrist. She looked more surprised than disappointed. “Not joining us?” ****  
** **

“What?” Mackenzie asked, whipping around to face him. “No, daddy you have to!” ****  
** **

“You know I don’t do well on rides like that, peanut.” ****  
** **

“Come on,” Mackenzie cajoled. “It’s my birthday.” ****  
** **

Hunter laughed. “Nice try, but your birthday was a week ago.” ****  
** **

It was hard to believe that another year went by and that Mackenzie continued to grow older and further away from the little baby Hunter held in his hands ten years earlier. Being a parent was definitely bittersweet. ****  
** **

Pouting, she wrapped her arms around Hunter’s sides and pillowed her chin on his chest, looking up at him with big brown eyes that he couldn’t say no to. “Please?” ****  
** **

Much to Bobbi’s delight and Hunter’s shock, Mackenzie’s eyes turned a deep brown much like his own shortly after her first birthday. Truthfully, Hunter missed her blue eyes but couldn’t deny he was proud that there was at least one thing she had gotten from him. They were her secret weapon, and she wielded them well. He glanced up at the ride once more. One time couldn’t hurt.  ****  
** **

“Alright, fine.” Over their cheers, Hunter said, “But if I get sick then I won’t be getting on any more rides for today.” ****  
** **

“You’ll be fine,” Bobbi insisted as she kissed his cheek. “At least we’re doing this before eating.” ****  
** **

“I deserve something good after this,” he said. “At least deep fried Oreos.” ****  
** **

Bobbi pretended to gag. Hunter scoffed and playfully poked her ribs. “Oh, hush. You know you’ll steal some of them anyway.” ****  
** **

She laughed and elbowed him back. “True.” ****  
** **

Mackenzie was practically vibrating with excitement as they soon reached the front of the line. She ran ahead of them to the cart the ride employee directed her to. Before Bobbi and Hunter followed, Bobbi turned to him.  ****  
** **

“Ready?” ****  
** **

Hunter brought their connected hands up and kissed Bobbi’s fingers. “Always with you.” ****  
** **

A blush appeared on her cheeks even as she scoffed. “Sap.” ****  
** **

“Your sap,” he corrected. “Now let’s go get on this ride of doom before our daughter disowns us.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
